central_servicesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gonner Report
The Gonner report is one of the documents that was secured from LUX in 1997 2 years before they went out of business by the Neur0manc3r. It was sitting on the desk of one of the secretaries from Human Resources, unattended, while he was evading the security guards that he had been informed were coming to escort him from the building. Of course, his skills allowed him to access rooms without a keycard, and though his employment had been revoked he maintained enough knowledge and wherewithall to secure, contain, and protect the documents. Images Shortly after leaving LUX and moving out of state he revisited the documents, providing the following commentary: The Gonner Report Breakdown in my brief tenure at lux i learned manythings like the true nature of corruiption and also how to properly tie off cables and also that LYLE LAROUE was most certainly a GOT and leader of the candlestick center’s GOT core not everyone at lux was a full got or even gem but most certainly they were all infected to some level the only way i kept myself from being consumed by the fungus was to have alan build me a more compact cmma so that i could shave my head and wear a wig over it… it worked like a charm nobody ever knew i has 3 pounds of metal on under my hair but to cover it all it had to be a pretty covering wig so i sort of looked like rob halford when he had hair and that was pretty awesome… so this financial report to laroue from mark gonner was extremely important to secure for posterity so that they would know what sort of things lux does like like if you look at where it came from it’s from key largo; there’s 2 things to know about key largo the first is that it wasn’t called key largo until a movie was made in the 40’s with greggory peck and was filmed there and it was called key largo and then they changed the name of the town. so clearly, this is basically a cult ‘company town’ in that it was made by them in the first place, so it would make sense for lux, a cult product through and threw, to have major offices there. So mark gonner probably was one of the ones they wanted to infect the most, and that’s why he was in key largo at rope campus, and you can tell he was already somewhat infected because he was respoinding to the cult’s metapsychic manipulation field and encoding his message with cult signifiers and codes and this was done most likely to test his responsiveness to the MMF and therefor progression towards full infection. You can see lots of examples of the codes that he probably didn’t even know he was writing, giving updates as to the state of projects he doesn’t even know exist like on the first page you can see that he raises questions about where the money is going to showing that he can’t consiously be on board with the NEMESIS yet but then the hidden ‘race it’ and use of cult terminology like ‘auditing’ like they did with scientologly as a signaling device to their friends and this is all just the FIRST PAGE the second page is even MORE TELLING about what sort of things lux as a company was up to at the time, and i can tell you from experience that it was a very strange time to work for the company, it was only around this time that i really began to realize how deeply ingrained into this company i had been working for for two years was in the Cult of Ibis’ machinations and when i really had to be very carefull about not revealing how much i already knew about the cult and the nemesis and woulldn’t they have FREAKED OUT if they knew that an unperson had infiltrated their most dangerous arm, and that’s when i knew i’d need to get evidence on their misdeeds if i was to fully understand what it was they wanted out of the lux project and it was very very good i did don’t you agree, that evidence like that the lux logo clearly shows a reversed growthh chart, distributed on all company stationary so that all the cult and fungus aligned employees would know the state of the luxor’s growth. If i knew then what i knew now, i would have fought to stay in the belly of the beast and kill it from within but alas hindsight is 20/06. So in the second page of the report you can see the numbers in their barest form and you know what i see readers? I bet you do because it is right there in the open and yes, that is 18 DASH MARKS BETWEEN EACH DEPARTMENT TOTAL, 18 WHICH IS THE NUMBER OF LETTERS IN ‘INSURGERE EJUST LUXOR’!!!! THIS IS HOW BLATANT THE CULT CAN BE WHEN THE PEOPLE ARE TO INFECTED OR TOO STPUID TO SEE THAT THEY ARE BEING FATTENED LIKE SWINE AND READY TO BE SENT TO BE SAUSAGE!!! But just because it is the most obvious doesn’t mean it’s the only evidence, there is also a very suspicously large amount of money that was seemingly missapropriated to the tune of half a million dollars, but that’s chump change when compared to the fact that LUX’S R AND D DEPARTMENT WAS RECIEVING 5/6THS OF ALL LUX DISCRESSIONARY SPENDING, OVER 54 BIL!!! IN A SINGLE MONTH!!!! I didn’t know at the time, but research and development operated out of the CELLAR, the facility in north dakota where PONTIFEX HIMSELF spent all of his time and i can tell you because i;ve seen the hiring records (i wish wish wish i could have grabbed them before i got escorted from the building by security but there just wasn’t enough time but trust me on this) and randd had a SINGLE employee working in that department, and it was ONLY PONTIFEX HIMSELF!!! The crazy old man was clearly funding the creation of something in the midwest and only trusted himself to get it done. This led me to several conclusions : that pontifex was being kept isolated from other members of the cult, wheter that was his doing or theirs i don’t know, and that whatever it was he was making in the middle of nowwhere was BIG, maybe their most ambitious undertaking since Battleship Earth of course, this turned out to be the evil supercomputer LUXOs, the very fiend who is the greatest threat to mindkind today.